Calculette
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Un travail aussi simple ne devrait lui prendre que quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus. Alors pourquoi est-il incapable d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ? Ses deux colocataires ne sont sans doute pas étrangères à son problème. One-shot. Et terrible summary...


Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur mon humble one-shot !

C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur les Teen Titans, étant donné que j'écris très peu dessus (et que je ne poste pas souvent...). Voici cependant un petit one-shot, que j'avais déjà posté sur un autre forum, et que j'ai décidé de poster ici aussi.

Il y a quelques temps (mois), une amie et moi avons décidé de nous inspirer d'un jeu de , que j'avais découvert, qui consistait à écrire en une heure une fanfiction sur le monde de notre choix, chacune devant choisir les mots de l'autre. Nous avons pour le moment joué trois "shots", parties.

De la troisième, de cinq mots seulement, j'ai écris deux fanfictions sur "Teen Titans" à partir de deux des mots donnés, en une heure chacun, donc. Voici le deuxième d'entre eux.

**Disclaimer: **Comme beaucoup le soupçonnent, non, je ne possède pas "Teen Titans". Ni ne souhaite le posséder; je le trouve très bien comme il est.

* * *

**Calculette**

_Alors voyons voir, chaque coffre-fort contenait un nombre différent de pièces d'or, d'argent et de monnaies de différents pays, de telle façon que chacun détenait une somme de 10.000.000 $..._

_Des 10 coffres, 7 ont était entièrement vidés, 10.000.000 multiplié par 7 donne 70.000.000. Des 3 autres, l'un a était vidé du 75% de ses biens, 75 multiplié par 10.000.000 divisé par 100 est égal à 7.500.00 $, 7.500.000 plus 70.000.000 est égal à 77.500.000 $..._

- Très bien… soupira l'empathique. Rappelle-moi pourquoi il est si urgent que j'aille faire des courses avec toi tout de suite.

- Eh bien, dans l'article numéro 78 de « Jeune et Jolie », ils disaient qu'il était très important de prendre soin de sa peau, et d'utiliser certaines huiles essentielles, mais je ne sais pas ce que sont ces huiles, tu sais ? Il y a des mots très compliqués ici. Mais dans le numéro 52 ils disaient également qu'il est important d'avoir une amie proche et de partager des activités de fille avec elle, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider !

… _Je disais donc, 78.520.000 $, plus le 24,3% du second coffre, 10.000.000 multiplié par 24,3 divisé par cent…_

- Écoute Starfire, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ces magasines sont des attrapes nigauds, qui ne font que manipuler des jeunes filles naïve pour qu'elles suivent un modèle de beauté choisi par la société, par pour être bien dans leur peau. De plus je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de t'enduire la peau d'huile et de graisse qui te feront plus de mal que de bien, surtout en tenant en compte que tu es encore jeune et très épanouie. Ce genre de conseil vaut pour des femmes d'au moins 45 ans qui commencent à se détériorer, et encore.

… _nous donne 2.450.000$... Plus les 78.520.000$ d'avant, cela nous fait…80.970.000_

- Mais Raven, le numéro 78…

Le 78, le 81, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es très bien comme tu es, okay ? Arrête de t'obséder avec ce genre de bêtise, et laisse de côté ces magasines stupides pour te concentrer sur ce que toi tu penses, ça te fera du bien.

… _81.978.000$. Le dernier coffre n'a perdu que quelques pièces, d'une valeur de 23$, les voleurs ayant dû fuir avant… Alors, 81.978.000$ plus…_

- Mais cela veut quand même dire qu'on est amie proche et qu'on peut faire des activités ensemble, non ? s'inquiéta soudain l'extraterrestre, perdue dans les limbes du comportement humain.

- Ouiii, enfin non, mais oui. On peut passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais voilà, quoi.

- Un peu beaucoup ?

- Pas 100% du temps ensemble, quoi. Un peu, de temps en temps. –Raven commençait à franchement se demander comment elle allait s'en sortir.

_Je calcule donc le 100% de 23, ce qui me fait… 23. Euh, oui. Et donc pour avoir le total je rajoute la somme précédente, 81.978.000$, ce qui me fait… _

Alors, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, et si on allait voir le film 2012 au cinéma ? Cyborg et Beast Boy l'ont vu et ils l'ont trouvé super.

- Oui, le genre apocalyptique, ou encore combat et horreur, ça les rend dingue, comme quand ils ont vu 1408, ou encore…

- RAAAAAAH ! Ça suffit !

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des repas, avec la même expression de stupeur sur le visage. Même la semi-démone, ressentant normalement les humeurs des autres, avait était si prise par sa conversation qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette vague de fureur venir.

Avachi sur la table se trouvait leur leader, Robin, entouré de papier en tout genre, de brouillons, de boule de papier froissés et rejetés, sans compter plusieurs calculatrices et crayon en tout genre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage masqué exprimait un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

- Un problème, ami Robin ? demanda l'extraterrestre à la peau orangée, prononçant ses mots très doucement, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'énerve contre elle.

- Oui ! Vous !

Si Raven n'eut pas l'air de trop s'en faire, Starfire prit très mal ce commentaire, et afficha un air triste.

- Qu'avons-nous fait pour t'énerver ainsi, ami Robin ?

- Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de me concentrer sur ces dossiers, mais il n'y a pas moyen si vous parlez chiffons juste à côté de moi !

Au lieu de lui rétorquer que si il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à aller dans sa chambre, et qu'elle n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste quand à cette conversation de fille non plus, l'adolescente à peau grise se leva du canapé ou elle et son amie avec _si utilement_ conversé, pour se diriger vers la table, vite suivie par Starfire. Toutes deux jetèrent un œil vers ces dits dossiers, bien que l'extraterrestre n'ait pas l'air d'y comprendre grand-chose.

- Tu calcules les pertes du dernier vol ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont envoyé leurs approximations, mais je suis sensé refaire tous les calculs moi-même. Coffres fort, monnaies, bijoux, œuvres d'art… On est sensé savoir exactement quoi chercher, lorsqu'on aura une piste sur qui sont les voleurs et où les trouver. Et c'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à bosser.

Raven fit semblant de ne pas noter le ton accusateur dans la voix du brun, pas d'humeur à commencer une dispute tout de suite.

Son regard se posa plutôt sur son amie, qui s'était emparé d'un petit objet se trouvant à la droite du jeune Titan.

- Oh ! C'est quoi ce jouet ? Une Gameboy ?

- Euh, non, une calculette…

- Mais non, Beast Boy en a eu une comme cela, c'est une Gameboy.

Et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle appuya sur le pire bouton qui soit.

- Ah, Star, non ! Tu as supprimés de la mémoire tous les calculs que j'avais fait !

- Et alors ? Ils étaient tous faux, de toute façon.

Si Robin ne lança pas à Raven le regard le plus noir dont il était capable, ce n'est que parce qu'il savait qu'à ce petit jeu, personne ne pouvait la vaincre.

- Ah, alors ce n'est pas une console ? s'inquiéta Star, alors que Robin lui prenait doucement l'appareil des mains.

- Non, c'est une calculette, une calculatrice de poche. Ça sert à faire des calculs plus vite.

- Fantastique ! Starfire semblait ravie par sa nouvelle découverte. Tu me montres ?

- Hum, d'accords…

Docile, Robin enseigna à sa camarade toutes les fonctions du petit appareil, et finit par en sortir une plus scientifique pour lui montrer certains calculs qui ne se trouvait pas sur la première. L'extraterrestre ne comprenant pas certaines fonctions, il finit par lui expliquer le sens de termes comme « racines carrés », « cubique », « Pi » et d'autres bien plus compliqués.

Raven, pendant ce temps, avait filé en douce dans sa chambre, trop ravie d'avoir pu échapper à sa conversation de fille et à un film qu'elle préférait encore ne pas voir.

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, Cyborg et Beast Boy revinrent d'où-diable-avaient-ils-passés-l' après-midi, Robin se faisait un thé en cuisine, sentant un mal de crâne venir, et Starfire jouait avec son nouveau gadget, absolument ravie. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent à leur tour des dossiers.

- Whouah ! Je suis bien content de pas avoir à faire ce genre de truc, moi ! s'écria le changellin, tout en jetant un regard désorienté aux différents calculs.

- Est-ce que l'ami Beast Boy veut calculer des racines cubiques avec moi ? C'est vraiment très drôle !

- Euh, non merci.

- Alors, tu as bien avancé, Robin ? questionna à son tour Cyborg, alors que l'adolescent revenait des cuisines. C'est pour demain, tout ça, non ?

Demain ?

Robin jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la Salle Commune. Minuit passé.

Dans sa chambre, Raven releva la tête de son livre. Cette-fois, elle avait bien sentit une vague de fureur et désolation augmenter, quelques part dans la Tour, mais elle ne savait pas avec exactitude ce que c'était, même si elle avait un certain doute.

L'adolescente replongea son nez entre les pages, bien décidée à douter encore un peu.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot un peu bancal ne vous aura pas donner envie de rendre vos déjeuners ! Et sentez vous libre de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
